A Change of Heart Alternate Ending
by Altainia
Summary: So I wanted ebtwisty9 to know that I truly loved your story. I have, however, written an alternate ending to her wonderful series "A Change of Heart." I give all the credit to ebtwisty9 for the story line and to Nintendo for their characters. Thank you * . *


So I wanted ebtwisty9 to know that I truly loved your story. I have, however, written an alternate ending. I give all the credit to ebtwisty9 for the story line and to Nintendo for their characters. Thank you *^.^*

"So much has happened. I don't know where to start..." Peach told Toadsworth in her Mushroom Kingdom Palace. "You can start from the beginning of all this, Princess," Toadsworth said with a slightly angered tone. "I... I...," Peach started, still nervous to explain how all this began, but then she summoned up her courage and smiled at Toadsworth. "I fell in love."

Bowser had been pacing his throne room for days, ever since Peach left. Within him was a battle between doing what is right and following his aching heart. The Koopalings watched him through a crack in the throne room doors, throughly concerned. "He should just, like, go and see her," Wendy whispered to her brothers with an annoyed look. "We all know he wants to see her, Wendy, but it would cause a lot of problems between Dads' and Peachs' kingdoms. I am actually glad to see he is, for once, thinking this through." Ludwig replied. "Oh, look at Mister smarty pants here. We all know he's hurting without Peachy here, but look at him, Bro! He hasn't left that room since Peachy went back home." Roy mocked Ludwig and they started to fist fight. Lenny breaks them up, holding them apart, "Stop it you two! Right now we all need to put our heads together and get daddy to see Peach. We've done it before, and we've got our network to help him see her without getting either of them in trouble." Ludwig and Roy step back, still scolding at each other, but knodded at Lenny's suggestion. All the Koopalings dashed to Lenny's room. A vast network of computer screens were running and blinking. Lenny jumped into his computer chair and skid across the room to the keyboard. After a few keyword searches, the screen picks up several images of what looks like the Mushroom Kingdom's Palace. "I've hired a few bats, crows, and Bullet Bills to keep surveillance around the palace so we could plan this operation." Lenny continued to search through the live feed around Peach's palace. Suddenly they see Peach entering the main gardens of the palace. "Mama Peach!" Bowser Jr. shouted and pointed at the screen she was on. Lenny clicked a few buttons to get a close up of that screen. She had very sad eyes and looked upset. "Why is Mama Peach looking so sad?" Lemmy asked. "It's because of your dumb face, uh...dumb face..." Morton mocked. "She must be missing daddy too," Iggy stated. All the Koopalings nodded. Lenny clicked a few more buttons and suddenly became excited. "This is perfect!" "What?" Asked Junior. "We have a pipeline connection to the garden she's walking through. If I set it up real quick, daddy can go see her today, and no one would know he is there!" Quickly clicking around his master computer screen, Lenny secured the route. Lenny then raced out of his chair, toward a large group of koopa walkie-talkies. He handed them all out to his siblings. "Okay. Morton, Roy, Wendy and Junior, go get dad and take him to dock 35 okay? Just get him there as soon as possible. The rest of us will pack for travel. We will meet up after dad warps to Peach's garden." "Why are we not going with daddy?" Asked Lemmy. "Duh, its so, like, daddy gets to spend time with Peach ~alone~ 'sigh." Wendy goes into a slight daydream. "Well I don't know about you, but I miss Peachy. I wanna see her too." Roy said. "I know, we all do Roy, but we need to be careful and keep watch so daddy and Peach won't get into any trouble. We need to play it safe." Lenny then handed out the walkie-talkies to everyone. "Remember, dock 35 you guys, and hurry!" Half the Koopalings rushed to get their dad, while the others packed up some equipment that would help them to avoid detection from the Mushroom Kingdom guards.

Bowser was still pacing, a large tunnel of his pacing movement etched into the floor. He suddenly stopped and let out a heavy sigh. He stepped out of the tunnel he made, walked over to his throne and plopped down into his chair. "Peach..." he whispered. It hurt him more then ever to think of her. After all of his pacing, he still couldn't think of a way to go see her. He wasn't even considering kidnapping her anymore. He wanted her to come back of her own free will. Suddenly, the throne room doors flew open, and a small group of the Koopalings made him jump in his chair. "Holy hell! You guys, what has gotten into you?! Are you trying to send me to my grave?" Bowser shouted. The Koopalings all said something like, 'We gotta go!' and 'Hurry Daddy!' as they combined their strength to wrench him out of his throne chair. Dumbfounded, he demanded that the Koopalings explain themselves. All they said was something like, 'No time for that,' and 'We gotta go!' Bowser could have stopped all of his children dead in their tracks, but curiosity got the better of him. They pulled and pushed him into one of the newer loading docks in his palace. He noticed the dock number, recalling that he had never explored the dock's destination before. Bowser then stopped all the Koopalings efforts to lead him to dock 35. "Okay you brats, what's this all about?!" Bowser questioned his children. Wendy hissed at her brothers when they opened their mouths to explain. "Daddy?" Wendy said, staring up into his eyes. This made Bowser frown. He remembered when his kids took Peach from her secret vacation without his permission. "Wendy...?" Bowser quietly growled. "It's like this, it's better that you don't know. Just take the pipe warp. You'll like where you'll end up." Wendy then grabbed her father's hand and gently pulled him in the direction of the big, green pipe. With a sigh, Bowser hopped up atop the pipe. "Alright you brats, but you're in for a world of hurt if I don't like where you're sending me." Bowser closed his eyes and warped.

Roy quickly pulled out his walkie-talkie and pressed the "talk" button. "All's clear, the wolf has left the den. I repeat, the wolf has left the den." "You couldn't come up with something cooler then that stupidity-stupid pants," Morton responded over the walkie, even though his brother was right next to him. The other half of the Koopaling group slid down a slide shaft to be gathered around the pipe. "Seems that King dad gave you guys no trouble," Ludwig stated. Wendy grinned and Junior forced a big thumbs up in his brothers face. "Daddy still went even though he didn't know where he was going." Wendy smirked. Lenny then stepped up onto pipe to explain that they were going to be arriving at a different part of the palace grounds. They would then search for Peach and King dad and keep a look out for the palace guard. That way, King dad and Peach could spend some time together without any distractions. They huddled together and cheered. One by one, Lenny clicked a remote control to send each of his siblings through the warp pipe.

Peach sat down next to a large water fountain in her favorite part of the gardens, but even that wouldn't cheer her up. She tried to explain to Toadsworth about how she had fallen in love with Bowser. He would not except it. She then ran into her gardens with tears streaming down her cheeks. She missed Bowser so badly, but she had been forbidden to see him again. In a sad daze, she traveled to the fountain. She sat on the ledge and cried hard. The sunlight, cool breeze, and the slight trickle of the fountain water didn't comfort her in her despair. Some slight distance from Princess Peach, there was a loud pop noise. Peach uncovered her eyes to reveal the one person in the whole world she wanted to see.

Bowser finally got out of 'that stinking pipe' and popped somewhere that seemed familiar... The sun was so bright compared to the loading docks, he had to shield his eyes. Before he could focus them, he heard someone shout his name. The voice belonged to the most beautiful person in the world to him. "Peach?" Bowser asked surprisingly. When he was about to focus his eyes, he saw his dearest Peach sitting in a beautiful garden that could only exist in dreams. He stood in his tracks and shook his head. 'This can't be real. I must have gone unconscious in that pipe.' Bowser thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head again. Opening his eyes, he saw Peach. She was smiling brightly at him with tears still on her cheeks. She raced over and launched herself into his embrace. "Bowser! Bowser!" She cried as she snuggled into his chest. "Am... Am I really here? In the Mushroom Kingdom's garden with my Peach?" Bowser asked aloud in a daze. Peach then held his face between her gloved hands and looked into his eyes. "I don't understand how you got here, but I'm so happy! I missed you so much, Bowser." Peach's words were sweeter than the singing birds in her garden. Then finally, Bowser held her tightly to himself, "My Peach..."

The Koopalings arrived just in time to see Peach and Bowser embrace. Wendy sighed lovingly and cupped her hands around her cheeks. "It's so romantic..." Roy sneaked up behind her and bumped her on the nogin, "Hey, focus Wendy. We're on guard duty!" Roy snapped. The Koopalings explored the surrounding garden, keeping an eye out for the palace guards. However, Bowser Junior stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Something smells so good..." Forgetting his mission, Bowser Junior started to follow his nose. Only for a moment did the other Koopalings not realize Junior had left the group. Lemmy's odd eye had spotted Junior missing. "Hey guys, Junior isn't here." "WHAT?!" The group shouted. They frantically recalled their steps, searching the branches and bushes for their missing brother. "Where could he have gone?!" Ludwig said frustratedly. Iggy then said, "Hey guys, do you smell that?! Something smells so good..." Suddenly a chorus of rumbling bellies roared from each of the Koopalings. "I bet fatty-fat face went to steal some food, I would!" Morton admitted. The other Koopalings agreed and followed their noses to that wonderful smell's location, hoping to find their brother and a bite to eat.

Peach was the first to break out of the embrace. She wiped away her remaining tears and smiled up at Bowser, "I'm so glad to see you Bowser!" 'I'm so glad to see you' echoed in Bowser's mind and he smiled his crocodile grin. "But, however did you get here? The guards around the gardens must have seen you!" Peach panicked, but Bowser held her close again. "Peach, calm down and let me explain some things. First of all, I love you." This made Peach blush and smile. "Second, I think I got here from one of those stinkin' Mario pipes from my castle in the darklands. Thirdly, did I mention that I love you? Because I do." Peach laughed warmly at Bowser and he quickly squeezed her with a hug before continuing. "Somehow the Koopalings got me here and I warped." 'Oh those Koopalings,' Peach thought. They were troublemakers, but she was so proud of them. Peach hadn't seen Bowser in so long that her heart ached to see him again. It must have been the same, if not worse for Bowser, and his kids knew it. "Well, the next time I see them, they are all getting noogies and hugs!" Peach laughed whole-heartedly as she returned to Bowser's welcoming arms. They stayed that way for a while.

What stopped them was the loud grumbling coming from Bowser's stomach. Peach quickly noticed Bowser blush and how he tried to hide it. "Bowser? When was the last time you had something to eat?" Peach asked. "Well let me see... It's Tuesday, right...?" Peach held up her hand to quiet him. "So you haven't had anything to eat all day?" "Um... All week..." Bowser said as his loud grumbling interrupted him. Peach was shocked. "How could you not eat, Bowser?!" Bowser tried to hide his shame as he answered, "I can't really say that I could feel much of anything lately..." Peach then understood what he was saying, for she too couldn't find the energy to eat. She was so sad since she had to leave the darklands. She remembered Bowser's birthday breakfast with all the Koopalings and all the food they had made. Peach's mind started to wonder as she remembered Bowser without his shell that morning... And the night they had a sleep over in her room...

"Peachy..." Bowser grinned at her as she saw lost in her daydream. She quickly snapped out of it and blushed very red. "And where were you just now my Peach?" Bowser teased while acting oblivious to her wondering thoughts. Peach turned around and started figitting with her fingers, "I was just remembering your birthday breakfast and how much we made..." She tried to hide her face from his prying eyes, and grabbed a hold of his hand to lead him. "I think the kitchen should be empty right now, I'll fix us up a picnic." Bowser loved it when Peach was embarrassed. She must have been thinking about him and trying to hide it. She was so very cute. "Well, I guess we better go before you start day dreaming about me again." Peach giggled shyly and lightly punched his shoulder. "I was not!" "Mmmhmm..."

The Koopalings finally found their missing brother. He was staring through the kitchen window with a small puddle of drool at his feet. "At least he stayed hidden," Wendy said quietly aloud as they approached Bowser Junior. Bowser Junior then waved them over excitedly as he sniffed at the window. The siblings looked through the window to see the kitchen in full swing. Toad chefs were busy running back and forth, creating dish after dish. It looked like a feast was going to happen. Roasted turkey, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes gravy, decorative steamed veggies and exotic fruit salad. Bowser Junior's eyes were all lit up like it was Bowser Day all over again.

Suddenly the door opened and Peach looked surprised to see all the toad chefs in the kitchen. Unfortunetly, Bowser stood there in the doorway just behind her. All the toad chefs stopped in their tracks and stared at the unlikely couple. One toad ended up dropping a plate, then all became chaotic. Random screams came from the kitchen staff, 'It's Bowser!' 'Guards!' 'Guards!' 'Bowser has got the Princess!'

The Koopalings took action and barged through the window to tackle the toad chefs. Eight Koopalings and eight toad kitchen staff members were all fighting to get a heads up on the other. Horrified, Peach kept shouting at the fighting parties to stop, for she loved the Koopalings, but she also cared for her people. Her shouts were completely drowned out from all the banging of pots and plates breaking all around the kitchen. Peach knew she needed to stop this and withdrew a small pendant from around her neck. She then shouted, "Silence!"

The pendant glowed and the room became silent. The Koopalings and the kitchen staff might have stopped for a second, but quickly continued to wrestle and fight. Peach tried to tell the toads that Bowser isn't here to kidnap her and then tried to tell the Koopalings that everything is fine. However, neither the toads nor the Koopalings stopped attacking. Bowser tried to yell at his kids, but the pendant silenced him too. Peach began to panic, racing toward the closest Koopaling/toad brawl. Lemmy wasn't doing so well, he had a few bruises and a black eye over his bad eye. In their attempt to stop the toads from alerting the palace guards, they had taken quite a beating. Suddenly, Peach saw Bowser Junior cry out in pain and tears streaming down his cheeks as he backed into the corner of the kitchen. Something inside Peach's heart cracked. She held the pendant again and bellowed "Freeze!" Everything stopped in place instantly, but the noise had once again returned. Peach fell forward on her knees and stared at brawlers in front of her. All the room went quiet. All that could be heard was Peach's heavy breathing and sobbing. "I'm so very sorry everyone. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It's all my fault because I was so lost in my happiness for Bowser being here. I know the mushroom kingdom forbids me from seeing him again, but he means so much to me... And now all of you are hurt... Because of me..." Peach's words drifted off as she fell foward to the floor, unconscious.

"PEACH!" Bowser shouted as he tried to rush to her side, but he was stuck under the command spell of the pendant. With all of his strength, he stepped forward until the spell broke its hold on him. In fact the spell was broken on everyone and they all raced over to the princess. Bowser held her in his arms pleading for her to wake up. He shook her gently and begged for her to open her eyes. He saw that she had been crying alot lately, for her eyes were all puffy and swollen. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and her breathing quickened. She moaned. Bowser thought 'she really hasn't been taking care of herself.' He felt her forehead, and even though his blood ran hot, she was burning up for a human. He examined the pendant around her neck. She must have used whatever magic she had to use it. "Where did she get this thing anyways?!" Bowser stated aloud, not really expecting an explanation. The head chef responded smuggly, "It was given to her majesty recently by Lord Toadsworth so she could prevent you or your offspring from kidnapping her again. Rumor going around is that she was kidnapped instead of being on vacation and was held captive for one whole week." Bowser snarled at the head chef, and the toad squeaked as he hid behind his fellow toads. "Well I'm sure that someone is telling that story wrong. You heard her yourself. She was happy to see me, but you ignorant mushroom heads won't listen to her. 'Pfft' Being ordered to never see me again... No wonder she's been crying..."

Bowser crossed his legs and sat down on the kitchen floor, laying Peach across his lap as gently as he could. "She's got a fever... She's definitely not been doing well in your care..." "Lord Toadsdworth ordered this feast in hopes to bring the princess to better spirits." The head chef told Bowser, still hiding behind the other toads.

"Ah, so Lord Toadsworth knew why the Princess was so depressed," said Ludwig, startling the chefs. "Big Ol' dumby Mc dumb-face..." Morton added. Lenny ran past his siblings and chefs to Peach's side. He checked Peach's pulse, then her forehead. "Dad's right! She's got a high fever." Lenny pointed back at the group of scared kitchen staff. "You there, get some ice. And you, get a washcloth, quickly!" The two chefs did as instructed and cautiously handed it over to Bowser's waiting claw. As he placed the cool washcloth on Peach's brow, his hands shook. He never felt like this before. It stung deeply. 'Is this guilt? Is it my fault that she keeps suffering like this... Because of me?' Bowser's shoulders started to shake as well. It felt worse then all the times that Mario beat him up. It was like his heart was being squeezed to death.

"It's my fault, isn't it...?" Bowser said aloud and everyone stared at him in shock. Never had the great King Koopa admitted that what he did was wrong, and regretted it. One of the staff members took a step forward, a toadette bowed her head to the crumbling king and spoke. "It isn't all your fault... We are to blame too..." Bowser quickly looked at the toadette, surprised that one of Peach's people would even say that. She smiled shyly at him, "She was telling our Lord about her vacation with you, how you treated her, and how... she started to fall for you..." The toadette closed her eyes and smiled at Bowser. Bowser's mouth dropped open, so did all the rest of the group. "Yeah, I guess I had been spying on her. ...But when she talked about you, she was so happy. Toadsworth wouldn't believe her. Told her that she must have been under some spell and then gave her that pendant. He forbid her from ever seeing you, and that the pendant would see to that. She was crushed... She then ran to the gardens. Lord Toadsworth thought a feast might cheer her up, the idiot... She hasn't been herself since she returned to the palace...

Bowser understood how Peach felt. It hurt, it sting, ..it was agony and she was told never again to see him. Bowser held Peach close and gently hugged her. As he released, a tear fell, landing on her cheek. The group watching all stared in shock at Bowser's tears.

Suddenly, Peach started to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and her big blue eyes met Bowser's ember eyes. "Bowser...? Are... Are you... Crying?" Peach then realized what happened and shot up. "Oh no! Is... Is everyone alright?!" She frantically looked around to see that the fighting had stopped and that they all were staring at her in Bowser's arms. "Peach..." Bowser held her swiftly and tightly to his chest. "I'm so sorry... my sweet princess..." "Wha... Bowser? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong..." Peach was stunned by his apology. She then backed away from him and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you..." Bowser's eyes filled with happy tears. "And I love you, always and forever..."

The kitchen was filled with cheers and whistles. And for once in his whole life, Bowser felt accepted. The day continued like nothing happened. The koopalings as well as Bowser and Peach, each got a picnic packed for them by the kitchen staff with their apologies "Just, don't tell Lord Toadsworth." The Koopalings retreated back into the warp pipe with their helping of the feast while Bowser and Peach found a shady spot in the garden to lay out their picnic blanket. The smell of the food lifted both Bowser and Peach's spirits. Bowser's belly growled loudly one last time. He looked down and scolded his gut. Peach laughed warmly as she put together a triple helping of the feast on a plate. Bowser gobbled it up, and sighed. "Maybe I should come over for dinner more often, eh?" Bowser smiled at Peach and she nodded with A big smile on her face. "It'll be our little secret..." She winked and placed a finger on her lips. Bowser then stared at her lips... And day dreamed of his first ever kiss from Peach. "What are you thinking about over there?" Peach asked playfully. "I was remembering our first kiss. And how amazing it was..." Bowser replied. Peach then stood up. Even with Bowser sitting down, he was still taller then her. She smiled shyly up at him. "Would... Would you like another?" Bowser turned as red as his mane, hesitated, then nodded like a child getting his birthday wish. And he did.


End file.
